


Night Out

by Trinadecker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinadecker/pseuds/Trinadecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma convinces Regina that a night out at the Rabbit Hole might be fun. </p><p>Really, she had no right to be jealous. Emma had even looked at her for permission when Ruby moved to tug her off to dance. And Regina had nodded, trying to appear indifferent.<br/>The truth was, she would love to take Ruby’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided I really don't like the ending of this one. It's going to be changed as soon as I have the time.

_She’s like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and vicodin._

How fitting.

Regina downed the rest of her drink in one swallow, trying to focus on the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat. When that didn’t work she tore her eyes away from the blonde and turned her attention to the small sphere of ice that was spinning in her empty cup. She shouldn’t have come, she thought, and not for the first time that night. 

Still, she hadn’t left. 

A quick glance at her phone showed that it was well past one in the morning. She ordered another drink.

Normally she’d be asleep at this time of night, but Henry was spending the night with the two idiots, and Emma had convinced her that a night out would be good for them both. 

She shouldn’t have been so stupid as to think that Emma would want to spend time with her alone. She didn’t know why that hurt her -- why she was upset that while Emma was grinding her hips against Ruby’s on the dance floor, she was sitting alone on a bar stool, nursing yet another drink. It shouldn’t bother her. 

But it did. 

The song ended and shifted into another that was considerably less...hard, but just as dirty and grimy feeling as the last. Regina scowled. Weren’t bars like this supposed to play music that was fun? Electronic or hip hop, or anything but this?

Not that she would know. 

It wasn’t like she’d be any happier if they were playing either of those. She supposed this type of music fit the general feeling of the Rabbit Hole. It sounded like something you’d play to tie someone up and rake your nails down their back.

_That_ , she _would_ know about. 

She let herself smirk at the memories from a time when she could take whatever she wanted. Right now, what she wanted was pressed flush against another woman, whispering something in her ear. She tried to quell the pang of jealousy in her chest, but it persisted and she had to look away again. 

Emma hadn’t invited Ruby, at least not that Regina knew of. Apparently the brunette had been there out of coincidence when they arrived. 

Really, she had no right to be jealous. Emma had even looked at her for permission when Ruby moved to tug her off to dance. And Regina had nodded, trying to appear indifferent. And when Emma had asked if she wanted to come with, she’d said no. 

The truth was, she would love to take Ruby’s place. 

She was staring again. 

Hot red smears marked Emma’s neck now. They were from Ruby’s lips -- that much was obvious from the way the waitress was still peppering kisses down Emma’s collarbone. The blonde’s neck was tilted back and her hands were gripping at the other woman’s shoulders, clearly encouraging her. They were still pressed together, and Ruby’s hands rested on Emma’s circling hips. 

At least Emma was enjoying herself. The bitter thought slipped into her mind before she could stop it, and suddenly her eyes locked with Ruby’s over Emma’s shoulder. The girl raised an eyebrow at her, lifting her chin so that Regina could watch her mouth the lyrics of the song. 

_Goddamn hot rod legs to the sky,_

_with your back on the bar and your mouth open wide._

Ruby’s hand slipped from Emma’s hip to her ass, and Regina grit her teeth, harder when she realized that Emma didn’t seem to think of the action as out of the ordinary. Ruby smirked, a clear expression of _victory_ , and turned her attention back to her dancing. 

Regina turned back to her drink. She would finish it and leave, and Emma could catch a ride home with her new pet. 

“If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask.” 

The voice sounded behind her and she jumped, nearly spitting out the alcohol in her mouth. She managed to swallow before turning to see Emma, standing there with a smug smile on her face and one hand on her hip. “Excuse me?” 

“I said if you wanted to dance, you just had to ask.” 

“I heard you. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She turned back to her drink, downing the last of it. 

Emma stepped around so that she was once again in Regina’s field of vision. “Really? Because I have it on good authority that you’ve been glaring at us all night.”

“And you assume this means I want to dance with you?” 

The blonde shrugged. “Or Ruby, I guess. We’ve been together pretty much the whole night.” 

“So you have,” Regina muttered. 

“Is that jealousy I hear?” 

“Excuse me?”

“Dancing with Ruby is just fun, you know. It’s nothing. To either of us.” For emphasis she turned to peer back at the dance floor, where Ruby had already moved on to her next partner. 

Regina sighed and made eye contact with the woman, hoping that her usual mask was firmly in place and that the alcohol hadn’t made it any less effective. “Miss Swan, did you stop to think that maybe I simply didn’t approve of the town’s Sheriff acting in such a ludicrous manner?” 

Emma laughed outright at this. “I thought we were past the whole Madame-Mayor-Miss-Swan formality thing. C’mon, Regina, we’ve been through a lot. We’re pretty much friends now. You seriously don’t expect me to fall for the ‘inappropriate behavior’ spiel, do you?” 

“As a person in a position of power and influence in this town, you are expected to behave in a dignified manner! And that does _not_ include this…this utterly _sleazy_ dancing, if it could be called that! It reflects poorly on not only the town but on Henry, and I will not have you--” 

She was cut off by Emma grabbing her by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together in a desperate, heated kiss. Regina was too shocked to respond at first but at after a moment of processing she gave in, wrapping her hands around the blonde’s waist and tugging her closer. Emma’s lips tasted of the fruity drinks that she’d been downing with Ruby the whole night and when she slipped her tongue inside Regina’s mouth the flavor was almost overpowering. When the kiss slowed Emma pulled away, but she didn’t unwrap her hands from around Regina’s neck, and Regina didn’t move her hands from the blonde’s waist. 

“What was that?” Regina asked after a moment. 

“What I’ve wanted to do all night. And _not_ just for fun.” Emma gave her a crooked smile before releasing her. "Actually, scratch that, not just all night. For like, a year." Regina dropped her hands from the other woman’s waist as the blonde lifted a hand in offering. “And it had the added bonus of shutting you up." She winked. "Want to dance, Regina?” 

Regina couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, even when she tried to hide it. “Fine. Let's get on with it, then.” 

How she looked on the dance floor that night was something she hoped to never find out. 


End file.
